X-ray detectors using a thin film transistor have drawn attention as X-ray detectors which may be used for diagnosis. X-ray detectors output an X-ray image, captured via an X-ray, or an X-ray perspective image as digital signals. The X-ray detectors may be categorized as an X-ray detector using a direct method and an X-ray detector using an indirect method.
The direct method is a method whereby X-rays are directly converted into charges by using a photoconductor, and the indirect method is a method whereby X-rays are converted into visible rays by using a scintillator and the converted visible rays are converted into charges by using a photoelectric conversion device, such as a photodiode.
Recently, wireless X-ray detectors using information technology (IT) are used in a mobile environment, in which users capture images frequently while moving the X-ray detectors, and thus, users frequently drop the X-ray detectors by accident and the X-ray detectors get broken.